


To Carve Love Into His Skin

by ThingsIKnow (ThinkToThought)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Cheating, Desperation, F/M, Marking, Post coital, Unrequited Love, changing for love, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThingsIKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duchess thinks on her relationship with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carve Love Into His Skin

He had fallen asleep shortly after they’d both finished but she had stayed fully awake propped up on one elbow watching him. 

She had been just 13 when she had fallen in love with him. Walking through the streets; trailing behind her White Rabbit father. She had seen him stand their off to the side of His mother. He was handsome regal and perfect. They met briefly but then her father had told her it was time to depart. He had given her a curt bow and told her it was a pleasure. She had even then been quite certain he’d have done it for anyone but that really hadn’t mattered to her heart.

She didn’t mention it to her father. Didn’t mention it to anyone. Discretion was a lesson one learned very young in a place like Wonderland. 

But as time passed she just kept thinking about him so in lieu of being able to do anything she did what any smart girl would do. She planned. 

She kept her physique appealing and took a new interest in the very latest hair and makeup styles. Of course she was still a girl with a girl’s body but that would change soon enough of that she had been certain.

She was closer to 16 then 15 when she finally grew into her body. The very next day after she realized this fact she had dawned a revealing gown and asked her father to take her to see the Queen. He’d looked unsure but had agreed. Being weary of the power those closest held over you was another of those quick learned traits of Wonderland. 

She didn’t really care for her father’s opinion on it, she had long since worked it all out. Getting into Jacks good graces was one thing but it wouldn’t mean a thing unless she was in the Queens good graces also. 

So she went and offered up her services to the Queen to be part of her court and the Queen readily accepted.

After that she grew to be one of the Queens deadliest agents giving her the opportunity to get closer to Jack as well. It was wonderful and with every moment spent with him she felt herself falling more and more in love. And just as she had hoped the Queen began to encourage the match. The first time Jack had taken her she felt as though she could float away on bliss that no tea could ever match. When the Queen had announced their engagement she doubted any amount of human emotion could ever make her feel that good. 

But he still kept doing it. He still kept leaving.

What could he have possibly seen in that Alice that had made her more appealing? She was no were near as pretty as she was. And she obviously had no real sense of devotion. Most importantly though the girl was clearly moronic. What other explanation was there for being able to have Jack and instead pick someone else. 

He’d even asked her to marry him.

She took her pinky fingernail placed it to his torso and began scrapping in a letter D. not hard enough to wake but hard enough to tear up just a little skin leaving the area red with little flakes of white flesh sticking up. 

Less then 2 weeks after the rejection he had fallen back into her bed and she had gone along willingly. She’d always go along willingly. 

She moved on to the U then the C and the H

Maybe this time he’d stay though she mused as she finished it up with an E S S.

She looked down at her work.

She’d make sure of it. Even if she had to carve herself into him in little increments night after night.

**Author's Note:**

> I think aside from Hatter, Duchess is my favorite character in Alice which is one of my favorite "movies" and sometimes I feel people dont really think abut her o much but she really is tragic. I hope you like my homage to her.


End file.
